With the continuous increase of vehicle, vehicle driving safety has bring more and more attention. Conventionally, in order to improve driving safety performance of vehicle, hardware design of vehicle is often improved, such as strengthening the body, improve the airbag and so on. But, these measures can not be used to avoid vehicle accidents to increase vehicle driving safety.
Further, the steering wheel of traditional vehicle can only be used to simply control direction, and there is no detection to confirm the driver's driving condition, and it is easy to cause an accident due to driver's fatigue driving or physical illness.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a vehicle safety detecting ring and a car steering wheel using the same which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.